


Loving Self Defense

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There's a lot to learn in a self defense class.





	Loving Self Defense

“Oh, come on Sherlock. You’re supposed to be attacking me not tickling me!”

The other participants in the self-defence class took a moment to catch their breath, as the instructor moved to assist the bickering pair.

“I’m physically stronger than you Molly. Of course, I am going to hold back.”

Molly put her hands on her hips and glared at him; “Unless London’s muggers decided to adopt aggressive cuddling as their method of attack, then you’re not helping me learn anything by being so gentle!”

Sherlock raked his finger through his hair and snapped; “I’m gentle with you because I love you!”

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop, so the clattering splash of a water bottle hitting the floor was deafening. The instructor edged away from the pair as the class held its breath. Molly launched herself at Sherlock and performed a perfect take down. She twisted his arm up his back and pinned him to the mat before she leaned over him and said in his ear; “I love you too, but in this case, gentle comes afterward, okay?”

The class gasped as Sherlock slipped from the armlock and flipped Molly onto her back. For a long drawn out moment it looked as if Sherlock had forgotten where they were. His head dipped very slightly as if he was going to kiss Molly.

The moment broke as the instructor clapped her hands.

“Okay! Let’s move on people! We have a lot to get through today.”

Molly and Sherlock glared at her as the class began to move again. He helped Molly to her feet and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear; “You okay?”

“Great. You?”

He grinned at her; “Want to bunk off and snog behind the bike sheds?”

She laughed and playfully slapped his chest; “Later.”


End file.
